You'll Always Be In My Heart
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A one-shot where Sam and Freddie have a fight, over something stupid. Something tragic happens, and Freddie confesses something important to Sam. Woah, that must be the crappiest summary I've ever written. SEDDIE, R&R


_**So, I'm doing a tragedy one-shot. I honestly do not know if I should make this a songfic. But, I decided, nahh. (: Hope you enjoy it! P.S. Errr, the Seddie arc did NOT happen, sadly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

"Fredwad, hand me the salt." Sam asked me, sitting the opposite side of me in my dining room.

"Here you go." I tell her, grabbing the salt shaker next to _our_ fries and handing it to her. Yup, Sam is sharing her fries with me. She didn't want to pay, so I bought some for her, _only_ if she would share with me. So here we are, sitting in my dining room, sharing French fries. And yes, I love this. Because I am sharing my French fries with the love of my life. The one and only Samantha Puckett. Carly isn't here because, well, as usual, she's out with some guy or visiting her Granddad.

"Thanks, diphthong." She takes it from me and shakes some salt on the fries. I notice her putting a lot of salt on it.

"Sam, don't put too much. A ton of salt can give you a heart attack." I warn her.

"Don't tell me what to do." She growled, slamming the salt shaker on the table.

"Easy, there, blondie." I say.

"Shut up." She shoots out her hand and grabs a handful of salt, then laying her hand, palm up, filled with salt, in front of her mouth, before blowing it all to my face. She laughed evilly and patted her hands together to get rid of excess salt.

I was coughing and coughing, sneezing, trying to get all the salt out of my mouth and nose… and hair. Gosh! Why do I like her, anyway? I managed to open one eye, but closed it suddenly when salt entered it. I screamed, manly, might I add, and tried rubbing the salt out my eye. I ran to the kitchen sink, turning the faucet on full power. I collected water in my cupped hands, and splashed it onto my eyes. I finally turned the faucet off when my eye was out of salt. And, honestly, my eyes are _burning._ All because of that blonde-headed demon!

I stormed back to the dining room, finding Sam looking all guilty of what just happened. When she caught sight of me, her eyes widened, showing concern, but soon transformed to her usual i-don't-care face. But I care. "What the _hell_ Sam? What the hell was that for, huh!" I shouted.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "I-I… Freddie, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doi—"

"Oh, you know damn well what you were doing! You're trying to make my life a freakin' living Hell!" I screamed at her. A tear started to form on the rim of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, I didn't mean to, I was just teasi—"

"Do you think a simple 'sorry' would change anything?" I cut her off. "Damn it Sam, why do you even do this to me!"

"Freddie, I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

"I could've turned _blind_ Sam! I could've died if the salt didn't enter the esophagus, and went the wrong way! It could've blocked my air-way! I could've died! You'd be charged of murder!" I saw a tear escape her eye. She could've killed me!

"Fre—"

"No, you know what, Sam? I've had enough of your teasing and fighting and hitting me. I wish you were dead!" I screamed at her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Sam stood up from her chair. She was about to say something, but chose not to say anything and stormed out of my house. I leaned against my dining table, not even bothering to go after her. I just leaned, and thought about what happened just a few minutes ago.

Damn. I was so wrong. I shouldn't have said that to her. _Getting mad over salt? I mean, come on, Freddie, not a big deal. _I shook the thoughts out of my head. What have I done? I could've damaged our whole friendship! I needed to go talk to her. I raced out my apartment, and outside to the parking lot, before wandering the streets, looking for a certain blonde-headed demon.

I was searching, searching, searching until I heard someone shout, "LOOK OUT!" I snapped my head back to look at who was shouting and why. I saw the collision, hearing a loud crack. Red blood spurted out and stained the streets. I walked over to the incident, and there, I saw her. Sam. Laying motionless, crushed bones, loss of blood. Her pink lips were split, her nose had a bruise, her arm, was broken, in an odd angle. People gathered all around her, but I was the one who shoved them out of the way, trying to get to Sam.

"Move! Move! Get out of my way!" I shouted. I lay there, next to Sam, holding her head in my lap. "Sam, please, I didn't mean it. Sam." Tears escaped my eye, some landing on her bruised forehead. "Sam, please." I suddenly grew angry. Why did I have to say that? Why? I didn't mean it! "Someone, call 911! AND HURRY UP!"

"I already did, they're on their way." Someone replied.

I nodded. "Thank you. Where's the car that hit her?" I asked the same person.

"Over there." The person pointed to a drunk dude trying their best to stand up. Soon, the police arrived, fining the drunk teenager. Ambulance took Sam and lay her on the gurney, and rolled her into the ambulance. I told one of the doctor that I was her best friend, I needed to be there. So, they let me ride with them.

The whole drive to the hospital, I was praying for Sam to live. I was holding her bleeding hand, and kissing it. I kept saying "I'm sorry," to her. Soon, we arrived at the emergency room, and I saw doctors trying their best to keep her alive.

_Please, survive Sam, please…_

Sam was in the hospital for the next 2 weeks, her heart beginning to weaken. Carly had heard of the news, but couldn't come because there was some storm going on. I visited Sam every day, bringing her fatcakes and flowers. I even brought her balloons and stuffed animals. Every day, I would sit next to a sleeping blonde, holding her hand and praying for her to survive. Then, one day, she woke up, but her heart still felt weak, as she described it. "Freddie…" She whispered to me.

My head snapped up to her face. "Sam." I smiled. "Sam, you're awake." I hugged her, careful not to hurt her.

"Where… am… I?" She whispered, her hand gripping my hand tightly.

"Sam… you're in the hospital." I replied.

She looked at me, and said, in a very hoarse and soft voice, "I still remember our fight…"

"Sam, I'm so sorry about that I just… I'm sorry." I placed her hand in front of my mouth and kissed it. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, because of me." A tear strolled down my cheek. "So sorry…"

"Freddie, it's fine. I forgive you." She gave me a true but weak smile.

"Sam… I uh… need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it…?"

"Sam… I love… love you… I never meant those mean things I've said to you." I confessed, another tear escaping my eye.

She smiled, but coughed. She tried finding her voice again. "I… love you too… Always have, always will… Forgive me for those mean things I've always said to you… You'll always be in my heart, Freddie, always be loved." I smiled at her, saying the same thing, and kissed her lips ever so softly, for the last time… before that horrid sound filled the room. The heart monitor sounded a steady beat, one note all the time. More tears filled my eyes, and I blinked so they could fall down. One drop landed on her hand, and I pulled away from her lips. I wiped away a tear on her eyelid, and placing a kiss on that same spot. The monitor just kept making that same sound.

And that, I knew, she was gone forever.

But, she'll always be in my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that wasn't so sad! It had a cheesy ending, but, in my opinion, it was sweet… :3 Well, review if you may please, but I do recommend for you to review, since I love reviews. Har. Tell me your thoughts about this one-shot, please. (: Thank you!<strong>_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
